onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
DunBroch
|visitors = Belle † *King Arthur † *Mulan *Ruby *Zelena |firstmention = The Dark Swan |firstappearance = The Bear and the Bow |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} DunBroch is a Fairy Tale Land realm featured on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixth episode of the fifth season. DunBroch is based on the location of the same name from the Disney/Pixar film, Brave. History During a battle with enemies from another land, Merida sees her father King Fergus being attacked by a knight, who she attempts to take out with an arrow. However, she misses, giving the knight the opportunity to kill her father. Although she is next in line and becomes Queen, the clans lose faith in Merida because she failed to protect King Fergus. All the clansmen decide she is unfit to rule since she is a woman, and they rebel against her by exiling her mother and kidnapping her three younger brothers. She then sets out to rescue her brothers. }} }} On the day of Merida's coronation, the old witch bursts in, asking Merida to return the magic helm that King Fergus got from her in the past. She warns that if the helm is not returned by sundown tomorrow, she'll turn everyone into bears. With the help of Mulan, Merida sets to find for the helm. During the quest, Merida is confronted by King Arthur and Zelena, who traveled from Camelot to DunBroch to locate the lost helm. Merida gives up and returns to her castle. Later, Mulan turns Ruby back to human form by knocking over a cauldron brew over her. Together, they reunite with Merida to continue the quest. During the quest, Merida discovers that Arthur was the knight who killed Fergus. To keep him from stealing the helm, she duels him, with Arthur retreating after Lord Macintosh, Dingwall and MacGuffin back her up. After Merida is crowned, she refuses to return the helm, to which the old witch congratulates her on passing the test, as she gained confidence to lead DunBroch without resorting to magic. The old witch rewards her with magical ale, which Merida sprinkles on her father's grave, giving her a chance to talk with Fergus one last time. After her father's spirit vanishes, Merida is reminded that King Arthur is to blame for his death and decides to seek revenge. Sometime later, on horseback, Merida travels from DunBroch into the woods near Camelot, but before she can go any further, she is swept up by the Dark Curse, which takes her to the Land Without Magic }} Locations For detailed location information see DunBroch Locations and the list of minor DunBroch Locations. Inhabitants *Clan Dingwall **Lord Dingwall *Clan DunBroch **King Fergus † **Merida **Merida's brothers **Queen Elinor *Clan Macintosh **Lord Macintosh *Clan MacGuffin **Lord MacGuffin *Edgar *The Witch Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *DunBroch is an island, separated from Camelot by the Ivory Sea. **DunBroch is located north of Camelot. *Gold sceat is DunBroch's currency. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The rowing boat scene where Merida says goodbye to Belle in "The Bear and the Bow" was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia. *For the episode "The Bear King", some of the outdoor scenes were filmed in Surrey, British Columbia, while others were filmed in Vancouver, by the ocean and up in the mountains. *The scene where Merida rides off to surrender the crown in "The Bear King" was filmed on Mount Seymour. Appearances See also *Battle for DunBroch *DunBroch Castle References }} ---- fr:DunBroch ru:ДанБрох Category:Fairy Tale Land Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations